


Lovers | 爱人

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant
Summary: 注意cp包含：ADNS, GGAD, Newtina, etc.反正等到不忍目睹的时候还能删（





	Lovers | 爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 注意cp包含：
> 
> ADNS, GGAD, Newtina, etc.
> 
>    
> 反正等到不忍目睹的时候还能删（

 

1

伦敦下着雨，银水白花的天，窗外没有一只鸟。忒休斯透过窗子，在楼下的街角望见一个身影。

影子动了，穿过细细密密的雨，往家里走来。

他浑身湿透了，孔雀蓝大衣被大雨浸泡成狼狈不堪的深色。他拎着箱子，站在门口。

忒休斯说：“你这算什么样子。”

风很冷，从外面带进了屋子。纽特拂落肩上的雨水，抹了把脸，把滴着水的头发往后捋去。

“他死了。”

只说了这一句话，他经过忒休斯，径自往楼上走去。

风把桌上的《预言家日报》吹得哗哗响，在桌上翻开。 ** _格林德沃负伤潜逃，黑魔王将白巫师击杀。_** 下面是阿不思·邓布利多的黑白照片，人戴眼镜留长发，在微笑。

忒休斯把报纸合上。雨窸窸窣窣下个不停，有猫头鹰飞来挠窗户。

信上是一段讣告，来自霍格沃兹。

他却因为邓布利多临近的葬礼回想起弟弟的婚礼——也是一个雨天，彩带、气球和泡沫在施加了咒语的晴朗一隅纷纷飘落，落在白色的礼服和婚纱上，众人起哄欢呼，新郎亲吻新娘。纽特牵着蒂娜·金斯汀，在酒席之上跟随乐曲跳舞，他们额头抵着额头，互相微笑。“多美啊。”忒休斯听见邓布利多说。他们坐在一旁，杯子里是甜美芬芳的气泡酒。奶油蛋糕切得乱七八糟，盘子也像喝醉了似地飘来飘去，有人开始唱歌，拍着手，大家一同唱起来。

_浪漫烛光，酒红色的晚宴，_

_我最心爱的人，此时此刻_

_与我跳着这支舞。_

纽特和蒂娜就从他们身前经过，跳着，跳着……远去，没入热闹的人群之中，花香和酒香弥漫，美丽非凡。

忒休斯说：“不去跳个舞，教授？”

邓布利多说：“好啊。”起身往人群里去了。不一会儿，那里就传来笑声。原来是邓布利多作弄纽特，和他认真跳起了华尔兹：一个穿着衣袍，一个穿着礼服，慢悠悠地在草地上转圈，转过三步，又三步，转过一圈……他们穿出人群，到了淅淅沥沥的雨幕里。小雨沾湿他们漂亮的头发、衣服和鞋，纽特开始也笑着，无可奈何地回头望向大笑鼓掌的宾客，后来渐渐就安静地与邓布利多对视，雨水同样打湿了他的脸庞，有一瞬，忒休斯看见那双眼睛如此明亮。邓布利多松开了纽特的手。他们跳完那支舞，返回晴空之下。新郎的导师又在欢声笑语中邀请新娘与他共舞。

忒休斯的目光重新回到手里拿着的讣告，白纸黑字，写明葬礼举办何时与何地，亡人的名字模糊，在自动燃起的火焰之中化为灰烬。

 

2

雨季快要过去的时候，纽特突然想起那棵在霍格沃兹格外明媚的大树，明媚是因为时值暑假，高地的阳光都是金灿灿，热腾腾得无可救药。他和邓布利多就在空荡荡的教室里，一人一支柠檬雪糕，坐着椅子悠悠地转来转去，惬意休息。

趁假期学校无人，他们练习N.E.W.T.s考试的变形科目——为了纽特能够补上七年级未能完成的学业，顺利取得教师资格证，到霍格沃兹教书。

“为什么选我？”纽特说，“就算是我写了那本书，也有许多别的人适合来教保护神奇动物课。”

“你不喜欢在魔法部的工作，这个机会很好，不想要吗？”

他转头看着邓布利多，一缕缕金色的光线照耀下来，窗外，树影在夏日里婆娑。“我怕做不好，给先生丢脸。”

“你还怕这个啊？”

“怕啊。”

邓布利多笑了笑，“整天就知道瞎想。”

后来纽特才知道，那棵树是会开花的，满枝满桠的白色小花高高盛开，层层叠叠圣洁如佛塔，风一吹，花瓣也是满枝满桠地飘落下来，落到他们肩上，花粉喷香，蜜蜂嗡嗡缭绕，停在纽特沾着花粉的头发上。

邓布利多布了句无声咒，蜜蜂便嗡嗡飞走了。他的指尖落下，拂去纽特发丝间的花瓣。

纽特问：这是什么花？

邓布利多答曰不知。

直到纽特从纽约回来，在霍格莫德村的猪头酒吧见到邓布利多，他们要了两杯啤酒，坐在那里，没有说死去的默然者，也没有说被捉起来的格林德沃，邓布利多显得沉默，于是他们各自沉默地喝着酒。好一会儿，纽特冒出来一句：我晓得那棵树开的什么花了。

邓布利多说：什么花？

之后说了什么，他已经不太记得，只记得邓布利多微微笑着，和他说花早就开过了，今年怕是见不到了。

他也记得，为了救那个苏丹女孩，那年没去参加神奇动物保护课的展示课，自己从非洲疲力竭地离开，在海上漂泊时，只想见邓布利多一面。对不起，先生，他在信里说，我什么都没能做到。他偷偷溜到霍格沃兹，不曾进去，只远远地望见那棵参天大树。

雨季快要过去的时候，纽特想起邓布利多。

树上的花每年都会开，每年开出来的花却再不像那年夏天一样美丽。

 

3

许多片段时常出现梦中。克雷登斯。他会听见那个声音唤道，格雷夫斯抚过那些伤口，捧住他的脸庞低声呢喃，萦绕不绝，富于蛊惑和惊心动魄的恐怖。在这恐怖之中，潜藏在体内的恶龙从未远去。克雷登斯恍惚醒来，纽特的手就落在他的肩膀，稳稳地按住他，说没事了，只是做了个噩梦。我在这里。

克雷登斯常常道歉，说又打扰到了纽特和蒂娜。而他们毫不介意地坐在一起，给予他陪伴。蒂娜会将泡好的热茶递来，把柔软厚实的毯子披在他身上，揉着他乱糟糟的头发：无论发生什么事，随时可以来找我们。她和纽特都待他极好，寻找到莫迪斯蒂之后，始终将他们当自己的两个孩子一样照顾。没人察觉到克雷登斯隐秘的心思。有时思念将他吞噬，不知道是为了那个名为格雷夫斯的幻影，还是为近在咫尺的斯卡曼德一家的柔情。他贪恋男女主人的爱意，仿佛同时失恋又暗暗抱着希望，希望天长地久无时尽。

那天，纽特说：“你走吧。”

伦敦下着雨，他放下箱子，把老魔杖递了过来。克雷登斯，那声音如此平静温和地说道，带着它，带着你妹妹，走得远远的，躲到谁也找不到的地方。

葬礼上，蒂娜拉住了纽特的手，他们紧紧牵在一起。纽特低着头，高高瘦瘦的背影淹没在各种穿着黑色衣袍的人群中。凤凰鸣叫起来，在唱挽歌，停留洁白的棺柩之上火红又耀眼。它展开翅膀，飞向天际，火焰在羽毛熊熊燃烧，鸟儿像一颗灼灼闪烁的星，坠落在死去的主人身旁。

“先生。”克雷登斯轻轻唤。

纽特的背影瘦削而脆弱。这具身体曾经拥有那样巨大的力量，将克雷登斯坚定拥抱，把他从默默然的黑雾中拽出。这具身体的灵魂被打碎了，因为远去的星辰随之消失了一部分。他看向克雷登斯。

他说：“别再那样叫我了。”

克雷登斯在过去仅仅目睹过一次这般与众不同的温柔，就在那座奇兽家园的皮箱里，因为悄然一瞥而印象深刻：小小木屋的门缝里，纽特触碰着那张照片，用指尖长久而无声地摩挲。

之后，克雷登斯潜入空无一人的屋子，把扣在桌子上的相框翻开，只在里面看见一个赤褐色头发的模糊身影。

 

4

在巴黎，一切还都是朦朦胧胧，自他们四人在雅各布的面包店重新相聚，麻烦和更多的麻烦接踵而至。奎妮却说她甘之如饴。蒂妮，别总是担心啦，纽特也很高兴再见到你的。上次他不是说要把自己写的书送你？哦，你已经收到了。觉得很不错吧？

她装作望着远处高高的铁塔，无奈警告妹妹不要再读自己的心。

“那个人是谁？”

“谁？”蒂娜说。

“是那位邓布利多教授。”奎妮说，“他也来这儿了？”

她在蒂娜的回忆里看见他们，眼睛亮晶晶，很是可爱而好奇。她说：“他和我想的不太一样。”

怎么不一样？

太好看了。不像个教授。

蒂娜噗地笑了：你说是就是吧。人家长得太好看也不行。

纽特则说：先生是我在霍格沃兹读书时候的老师，帮助过我许多。

好像她们都知道，他还要正式介绍一番。

“他也是为格林德沃越狱而来？”

“不知道。”纽特说，“也许吧。”

蒂娜有些奇怪，但是纽特不再说了。

他们走在回去旅馆的路上。纽特漫不经心，又意识到什么，抬头看了奎妮一眼，她正拉着雅各布走在蒂娜和他前面，无知无觉地，被橱窗里的漂亮东西吸引住了。

“没事吧？”

“没事。”

于是蒂娜不再追问。她牵起纽特的手，那似乎安抚了他。他转过头来看着她，掌心暖暖地与她相贴，五指许多劳作留下的茧，粗糙可是爱怜地包裹住了她的手。

那之后不久，邓布利多匆匆带着纽特回来，后者身上都是伤，血流出来，把地上都染红一片。他说：先生……对不起。邓布利多就说：闭嘴。

说得很轻很低，像是生气，也像焦急。

魔杖的光芒不停闪烁着，纽特脸色苍白，眼睛里渐渐恢复神采。被格林德沃所伤的地方慢慢好转着，纽特看见了她，说没事的。很快就会好了。他身上暗红的血大片大片沾在邓布利多的衣袍，触目惊心。邓布利多把他背起来，一步一步登上狭窄的阶梯。纽特就低着头，沉默地让他背着。蒂娜跟在后面，心脏怦怦跳动，突然间拥有自己也不甚明了的预感。

“他睡着了。”走出房间时，邓布利多对她说。

她守着纽特，直到晚上的时候，纽特醒过一阵，吃了点东西，又睡过去。她被赶到的奎妮催着休息，睡到半夜突然醒来，就想去看看纽特。

那身影俯下去，在床边停顿，伸出手来整理纽特纷乱松软的发。温柔摇曳的烛火里，纽特断断续续地呓语着，影子凑近了，像是要爱抚或吻他，可是最终直起身，只是站在那里。

“教授？”她轻声说。

邓布利多的脸庞五官从暗影中浮现。烛火一片昏黄。他对她点点头，离开了房间。

后来蒂娜了解到，黑魔王与白巫师也曾互为挚友，分道扬镳，再见已是势如水火。纽特说：请你保守这个秘密。她则说： ** _你_** 有什么秘密我不知道的吗？

纽特看着她，片刻，说有一个。

一切语言都是重复，一切相遇都是初逢。

一切死亡都有冗长的回声。纽特收起魔杖，守护神流光飞舞，风采动人，晶莹剔透的凤凰消散天际，一去不复返。黑纱飘落了下来，她望着。未亡人拾起死寂盛放的花，他的脸颊温热潮湿，像是眼泪也像他和她的呼吸。

 

 

5

“贫困，”盖勒特·格林德沃在那个夏天说道，“你拥有它的其中一副面孔，阿不思。那就是你一直想要摆脱的。总是远远不够，所有你渴望的东西——它们总是出现，又在你面前消失。”

“你又怎知我会失去什么？”

“噢，会有许多。但愿这许多当中不会有我，否则你总会在绝望中想起我，想起我们往昔的快乐。”

狡黠地微笑着，他向邓布利多伸出手来。没有比他们之中任何一个更孤独热恋着的灵魂。他说：和我走。

“我是个罪人。”邓布利多说，“你难道不也是吗？”

然而没有声音回答他。

黑暗中有谁紧紧握住他的手。他动弹不得，像被什么可怕的力量压制住了，他想要说话，可是喉咙含混。他睁开眼睛。

纽特说：“先生。”

桌上散落着芬芳的玫瑰，露水晶莹。办公司里因为魔法失控悬浮着的小玩意纷纷摔回地上。他从邓布利多身边走开，把玫瑰插回空荡荡的杯子，耐心捡起落在地上的东西。

“你好像说了梦话。”

“好像？”邓布利多的声音一丝干涩。

纽特把摔碎的镇纸陶瓷青蛙恢复如初，安安静静地把它摆好。他展开邓布利多的眼镜，把它递来，没再提起关于梦的任何一部分，只说：“我把酒都收起来了。不要再那样喝，很伤身体。”

邓布利多说：“怎么想到来了？”

“想看看你，就来了。”

纽特的脖颈留有那道伤疤，天光微亮，伤疤泛着白。在他脚边竖放着皮箱，准备待一会儿就出发的样子。他们相对而坐，时钟滴答滴答地走动。

“我会找到他。”纽特轻声说。

告诉我怎样才能帮助你，先生。

明明长大，却总像无助无援——他的学生，他的孩子，他的无论谁。纽特。稚嫩时候，他枕在邓布利多膝头，又一个孤独的人义无反顾。他对邓布利多说：读我的心吧。我愿意全部给你看。

他们曾经是那样的。

秋冬的雨，落了一阵又一阵。他们并肩而行。临行来道别的早晨，纽特走在了前面，邓布利多注视他的背影，感觉到一种缓慢来临的衰老。有什么始终啃食着他的内心，如在梦中反复的甜蜜和苦涩——他永远都无法拥有的东西：或是早就失去；或是拒绝得到——原本可以属于他的，触手可及的幸福。只是他从不相信自己。

一个人一生当中又怎会再遇到和第一次一样的爱情。

 

 

6

许多年前，他们在纽约一家餐厅用餐。男孩战战兢兢地坐在那里，与环境格格不入而自惭形秽，不敢看向任何人。他从餐巾抽出一朵鲜花，把它变成灰烬，又将它复活，交到男孩手里。

看，克雷登斯。他听见自己的声音很温柔。

格林德沃可以轻易哄得任何他想哄的人，对那样一个孩子，他非常笃定，借着格雷夫斯的皮囊，只需要一点点耐心和柔情，他就能够顺利得到自己想要的东西。

先生，我是一个怪物吗？

当然不是，他完美地回答道，你只是还未找寻到正确的道路。

“为更伟大的利益”，本是一句残酷的话。年少青春最是挥霍残酷的时候，就连阿不思·邓布利多也无法例外。什么是正确的？我们都知道那是一个谎言，亲爱的朋友。你觉得自己现在所做的就是正确了吗？

格林德沃有时会想起那个夏天。他们畅谈天地，抵足而眠，醒来后又是说不完的话，聊累了，复又睡去。夜晚，月色皎洁而美丽，他听见对方轻轻唤自己的名字。一声，两声。他应了，说怎么了？邓布利多就过来，并不答话，却把手放入他的手中。

格林德沃把死亡圣器的吊坠拿在手里，它的形状就像潦草大写的字母“A”。雨水冲刷着流血的伤口，隐隐作痛。

许多的事情发生了。他们都不再年轻，已经离家许久。邓布利多也许能够赢他，却不得不死。

他只能死在他手上。

找到斯卡曼德夫妇的那天，格林德沃说恭喜，听说你们有了一个孩子？

纽特说：这里没有你要的东西。

格林德沃把意欲反抗的蒂娜·斯卡曼德击昏在地上，转过来看着纽特：你不会死，但是你可以恨我。你应该学会恨别人。

我的确恨你。纽特回答。你敢再碰她一下。

他们对决。纽特的咒语重重打向他，重新把伤口撞开，血流了出来。狠狠地，他直接用无杖咒语将纽特甩出去，一会儿就把他折磨得遍体鳞伤。

“你把它藏到哪儿去了！说！”

纽特不住颤抖，痛苦地蜷缩起来。魔杖夺在格林德沃手中，恶咒遍生。

 

“除你武器！”

一个赶来的声音喊道。紧接着，破空的绳索飞来在身上牢牢锁紧，傲罗小队涌入进来。你已经被正式逮捕，格林德沃先生。你将接受全面的调查和审判，为你犯下的罪行得到应有的惩罚。

格林德沃说：“我是来要回原本属于我的东西。”

“是吗？”忒休斯·斯卡曼德不再看他一眼，直奔昏迷不醒的家人而去。

 

 

7

克雷登斯再次拜访斯卡曼德一家，是在一个晴朗的春日。下午阳光极好，院子里有棵柏树，光就从茂密清脆的叶子间流淌下来。蒂娜坐在那儿，对他招手，说来，想吃点什么？布丁怎么样？

他们喝着下午茶。茶水芬芳，洁白的茶杯温暖地捂着双手。她问他最近如何，问他莫迪斯蒂的近况，他都答很好。我们过得很好。

门铃响了，克雷登斯先听见忒休斯的声音，是对旁边人说着什么，然后就看见兄弟俩走了进来。

纽特说：“你来了。”

之后只是和他们坐在一起，给自己倒了杯茶。爸爸，爸爸。那个孩子喊，扑在纽特怀里。他就把孩子抱了起来，说这是克雷登斯，阿尔。

孩子说：你好啊。

克雷登斯也说：你好啊。

他跌跌撞撞，拉住克雷登斯的手，抬头望着他。你好高呀，就像爸爸和叔叔一样高。

以后你也会长得很高的。

会吗？

会的。

孩子看看他们，对克雷登斯做了个鬼脸。他跑开了，在院里尽兴玩耍，等午睡时间到了，又开始打哈欠。蒂娜唤着孩子，替他擦去额头和颈项的汗，然后低声哄了起来。很快，他就在母亲怀里睡着了，她抱着他，走向屋子。

纽特跟了过去。他们在门边轻吻对方的面颊。

喏。忒休斯在克雷登斯边上，把盘子里的奶油布丁推过来。

谢谢。他说。开始用勺子挖着布丁。但是又说，不用再把我当做孩子啦，斯卡曼德先生。

“我不会的。”忒休斯说，“我只会把孩子当孩子对待。”

克雷登斯就看着他。对方笑了笑，说这茶很好，你不放糖喝喝看。

布丁很甜，红茶微苦。

 

 

End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
